Daughter of Darkness
by Ukanokami
Summary: Her true identity is a mystery. She was found with Harry after Voldemort's disappearance, making everyone think she's Harry's sister. Only one person can tell her who she really is... and it's not Dumbledore. Will she be able to accept her fate?
1. Prelude

"Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness"

By: DarkfireTails

("Talking") ('Thinking') ( .. Scene change) ( Time passes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-but I have the books. .

DarkfireTails: Hi y'all! DT here. I used to be Steel Fang and Aquas Flare, but now I'm not . .

Don't get confused if I call myself Flare at times coz the nickname kinda stuck on me. Sorry to those who have read my first two disasters. I took them out so that I could revise them...BUT THEY GOT DELETED FROM MY COMPUTER and I can't find the original notebook I wrote them in so there's nothing I can do about it. I miss those fics now TT

So, um...let's see...ah, what was I doing again?

(Harry comes on the stage and whispers something to Aquas; the crowd cheers as Harry leaves the stage)

DT (waving at Harry): Thanks Harry! OK! I'm supposed to introduce my story to you sooo here goes...

Caution: First HP fic...BE NICE!

Let me get a few things straight.

First, Voldemort is a dad and did not hate emotions until after he tried to kill Harry.

Second, my character, Celes Potter a.k.a. Celine alias Celes Riddle and Celes Rydell, is supposedly Harry's 'sister' and is the same age as Harry.

Third, Celine/Celes Potter/Celes Rydell has light blue-green eyes and black hair; Celes Riddle has white hair and gold/amber eyes (think of a younger version of a female Sesshomaru).

Lastly, well...I don't know yet.

PAIRINGS: Draco/Celine, Harry/Hermione, some Ron/Fleur and Krum/Hermione later.

'' Rated E for Everyone '' --actually I don't know what to rate this fic XD

Chapter 1: Prelude

(A faint giggling is heard; a woman is sitting on the grass, watching a 5-month-old child's attempt to stand up)

"Tom! Look! She's standing all by herself, our little Celes..." the woman calls.

A man comes up and smiles. He reaches for the child, tosses her playfully in the air and catches her. The child starts giggling again.

"She's growing, Calli, too fast if you ask me" the man says, chuckling.

Calli pats a spot beside her and motions for him to sit down.

"That's because she's special" is all Calli says before Tom sits down beside her and gives her Celes. They kiss as little Celes closes her eyes, drifting off into her own little world.

"Tom! Where are you going!" asks a scared Calli as Tom races down the stairs and puts on a cloak.

"I have unfinished business..."

"Then why are you taking Celes with you!" she cries almost hysterically.

"So she can be out of harms way..."

"What do you mean? Tell me what's going on!" Calli demanded, a little calmer.

"I can't...I don't want to lose you or Celes."

With that, Tom kisses Calli passionately on the lips and with a wave of his wand, he, carrying Celes, disappears, leaving Calli alone in the dark, crying.

"Goodbye, my love..."

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

A woman carrying a baby runs out of the room. She cringes inwardly as she hears her husband's cries of pain.

'James! No!' Lily thought as tears ran down her face. She could not turn back to help him, and she knew that.

The 9-month-old child in Lily's arms started to cry, as if he knew what was happening.

"Hush, Harry...don't cry. Mommy will protect you," she cooed. Even if she knew she couldn't, she would die trying.

Little Harry stopped crying, but he still whimpered every time his mother's tears fell on his face. Soon, however, Lily came to a halt.

"No..." she whispered. Lily had trapped herself in a room. Slowly turning, she gasped as she saw Voldemort coming fast towards her. Harry was crying again.

Voldemort stopped at the door...and laughed. A shrill, piercingly cold laughter filled the room.

"FOOL! Did you think you could hide from me forever? Now you will die!" Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it at Lily and yelled ' Crucio! '

Lily yelled in pain as her body twisted. She felt like her head was going to explode any minute. She couldn't take any more; her eyes were slowly closing. Then, she saw Harry.

'Harry...!' she thought. Lily's eyes were wide open now; fear for her only child was creeping into her.

Voldemort was advancing on little Harry, who was now screaming his lungs out. Voldemort's face was cold and expressionless. He raised his wand-

"NO! Not Harry!" Lily shrieked. She had broken through the Cruciatus curse and was now running towards Harry.

'Impossible!' Voldemort thought to himself as Lily now stood between him and Harry. No one had broken the curse before.

"Take me instead, not Harry!" she yelled at him.

"Stand aside you foolish girl!" Voldemort spat at her maliciously. Lily ignored him.

"NO! I won't let you kill him! Take me instead! Leave Harry alone!" she shouted.

Lily covered Harry with her body, as if thinking it would help--but it didn't.

"I might have let you live, mudblood. But now I see I will have to do this the hard way!"

Voldemort aimed his wand at Lily and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Those were the last words Lily heard before everything went black and she dropped dead cold beside Harry, who was screaming as loud as his little body would let him.

Voldemort was laughing again. The same shrill, piercingly cold laughter was filling the room once more. Wand pointed straight at Harry, Voldemort repeated the same spell he used on Lily.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Almost as quickly as it had shot out of his wand, the jet of green light rebounded upon Voldemort, catching him off guard. He screamed with pain at the burning hot sensation that flowed through his body, making it feel as if a fire was ablaze on the inside.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Celes...Calli...Forgive me...' Voldemort thought inwardly as everything went black in his mind. His body felt like it was being compressed into a tiny ball and shot upward to the sky.

Harry was still screaming loudly, but no one could hear him now. He was all alone--or so it seemed.

DarkfireTails (hysterically): Well? WELL? How'd you like it? PLEASE tell me you liked it!

Fred (soothingly): Come on Flare...I'm sure some of them liked it (faces readers pleadingly)...Right?

DT (a little calmer now): Thanks, Fred. At least I can depend on you to try to cheer me up--unlike some people (glares daggers at Harry, Ron, and Draco, who are now red in the face; Hermione and Ginny giggle behind them, along with Fleur and, to Flare's dislike, Cho)

(George comes up and clasps A/N: Yes, clasps, not claps an arm around Flare's shoulders; Fred gives him a death glare)

George (smirking at Fred): Now what happened to me, dear Flare? (Feigns a look of hurt)

DT (oblivious to the tension between the twins): Oh! So sorry, George. I know I can depend on you too.

(George is smirking wider at Fred; Fred is opening and closing his hands, deciding whether or not to strangle George; Ron, Harry, and Ginny are cautiously stepping near them, just in case Fred decides he does want to strangle George; Aquas Flare is just sitting there, oblivious to anything around her, listening to 'White Flag' by DIDO)

Hermione (obscuring the view behind her; facing the readers): Well, I daresay Fred and George have never acted that way before--since I've known them at the very least. Since Flare is a bit, um, preoccupied at the moment, I'll just have to say goodbye for now. Oh, and also please review.

. REVIEW .

DarkfireTails (finally back to earth): Wait! I won't update a chapter if I don't get good reviews! GOT THAT!--Thank you! Bye! See you soon...hopefully...


	2. Dear Brother, Dear Sister

"Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness"

By: Myself

("Talking") ('Thinking') ( .. Scene change) ( Time passes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-but I have the books. .

DarkfireTails: Hi! So nice to see you all again and I'm really sorry this took so long! Even if I didn't get how many I wanted, thanx for the reviews anyway! I feel so loved!

Fred: Of course you do! You have me!

(DT just smiles at Fred; everyone else does an anime style sweat drop)

DT (still smiling): There are a few little mistakes in the first chappie. See, I wrote that Harry was 9-months old but he's really a year old. Then I forgot to write that Celes was 7-months old when Tom took her away. Also that five months have passed since Tom took Celes away from Calli and killed Harry's parents, and, of course, that Celes was born on July 30 too, because, well she's supposed to be the same age as Harry and yeah and all that stuff.

If you didn't understand what I wrote above . . . please tell me and I'll write it up on my Bio: thingy, k?

Now it's time for my fic! Yay!

Chapter 2: Dear Brother, Dear Sister

(A figure stands over a bed, poking at something in it)

"Celine! Celine wake UP!"

"Not now! I'm still sleepy!"

"No Celine! You're getting up whether you like it or not!"

Harry pulled off the blanket that Celine had wrapped herself with, at the same time making her roll-

(static sounds and the movie stops)

: WAIT! STOP! HOLD EVERYTHING! DON'T FORGET TO INTRODUCE ME!

(An unknown person carrying a plug ripped from the DVD player rams into DarkfireTails, who at the same time seemed to be trying to run off the stage)

: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! TRYING TO START THE SHOW WITHOUT ME!

(The unknown person was now half strangling and violently shaking a swirly- eyed, semi-conscious Flare, who was also foaming at the mouth)

: INTRODUCE ME! INTRODUCE ME NOW!

DT: ALRIGHT ALREADY! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(DT blasts ? away with a sonic boom attack, sending ? flying off the stage)

DT (mumbling): I was hoping she wouldn't come . . . I changed the schedule and everything! (now yelling hysterically) WHERE DID I GO WRONG!

(? zooms back onto the stage, acting all hyper)

: Well? Get on with it!

DT: Alright, alright! Don't get your panties all up in a bunch! (sighs) Why me!

: HEY! I wear boxers!

DT (clears her throat): Everyone . . . meet chocolate-freak's freak ( This, unfortunately, is 'cohort', my arch-nemesis-with a friend like him, who needs enemies! ), C.-F.F. for short. He is a fan of chocolate-freak's great-as he says it-HP writings, especially the one about the love potion in the Campbell's soup. Don't get me wrong . . . I like it too. It's called "Twisted Kiss". He's here only because he has my pillow hostage. Here is a tape (VCR) recording of the conversation we had when I showed him my D.o.D. (Daughter of Darkness) fic, and when he had decided to kidnap my pillow and bite it if I didn't let him co-star in my fic:

C.-F.F.: So you're saying that Celes has two forms?

DT: Yes. Voldemort put a powerful illusion charm on her when she was a baby. She'll only turn into her real form-white hair and gold/amber eyes- whenever Voldemort touches her and yeah.

C.-F.F.: But isn't Fleur older than Ron?

DT: I'll make it so that she agrees to go with him to the Yule Ball.

C.-F.F.: What does 'lemony' mean?

DT: It means 'unpleasant'.

C.-F.F.: I didn't really think about how strong Voldemort was.

DT (exasperatedly): Oh, dear Kami-sama . . .

C.-F.F.: Voldemort . . . chuckling?

DT: Shut up.

C.-F.F.: Do they really wave their wands when they apparate/disapparate?

Flare: I don't know. It's my fanfic.

C.-F.F.: Are you sure that's exactly what James said? Why don't you go check the book?

DT: Well, I don't know! But it's my fanfic. I'll just make it like that- just shut up.

C.-F.F.: Are you sure that's how it happened?

DT: Shut up.

C.-F.F.: Isn't Voldemort supposed to say that if Lily steps aside, he would let her live?

DT: But it's my fanfic and I made it that way so just shut up.

C.-F.F.: A shrill laughter? (tries to imitate a Spongebob laugh)

DT: Stupid Spongebob. Shut up.

C.-F.F.: I don't think he used the Cruciatus curse on her.

DT: Well . . . just shut up.

C.-F.F.: More shrill laughter.

DT: Shut up.

C.-F.F.: Are you sure it's supposed to be "rebounded on Voldemort"?

DT: SHUT up!

C.-F.F.: Argh for short.

DT: Shut it!

C.-F.F.: There's a roof . . . HOW can he shoot into the sky without ramming thru the roof?

DT: Why don't you just shut the $ UP!

C.-F.F.: Screaming? Why don't you just say crying?

DT (shaking her fist at C.-F.F.): SHUT IT or ELSE!

C.-F.F.: 'Clasps' an arm around your shoulder? Why don't you just say 'places' an arm around your shoulder?

DT (now looking really murderous): It's MY fic, now shut the F UP or I'll kill you, you little $#$!

C.-F.F. (finishes reading the fic): Alrighty then! I have now decided that I would like to join you on the net. Introduce me in your continuation if you do continue it please with ickle sprinkles on top! Otherwise I shall be forced to kidnap your pillow and bite it for every minute you don't answer me with yes. And you better give me your answer soon or your sweet, innocent, little pillow shall become one of my evil vampire pillow minions! Mwa! ha! ha! ha! ha! (then turns away with a swish of his cloak; Darth Vader background song)

(Recording cuts but tape goes on to show an old Japanese movie; DarkfireTails blocks TV and presses the 'Stop/Eject' button, a nervous smile forming on her lips then fading as she tosses the tape into her bag)

DarkfireTails: And so ends the beginning of a horrible beginning. Now . . . on with the show-GAH! That's just WONDERFUL! How are we gonna watch now! (turns on C.-F.F.) YOU! Why in seven hells did YOU have to rip out the $#$ plug!

C.-F.F.: Don't worry! (throws away the old plug and DVD player; DVD player hits George on the head) I stole a new one! And it has better features too!

(All do an anime style fall as C.-F.F. dumps the new DVD player on the table)

DT (angrily): FINE! On with the screening then!

Chapter 2: Dear Brother, Dear Sister

(A figure stands over a bed, poking something in it)

"Celine! Celine wake UP!"

"Not now! I'm still sleepy!"

"No Celine! You're getting up whether you like it or not!"

Harry pulled off the blanket that Celine had wrapped herself with, at the same time making her roll off the other side of the bed.

"OW!" Celine says, rubbing the back of her head. "You didn't have to do that you know! What's the big deal anyway!"

"Have you forgotten what today is!" Harry said, half-yelling.

"What!"

"Today's September 1st! If you don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts then you better hurry up!

A voice from downstairs makes both of them jump.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD SISTER HAD BETTER BE DONE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

At those words, Celine hung her head. Sure she had been called that before, but it always seemed to make her feel bad.

"Come on Celine . . . we won't have to deal with this now. If you don't hurry, we'll miss the train."

These words didn't really help much. But Celine just plastered on a fake smile and got dressed (A/N: To all the pervs reading this . . . Harry is already out the door). Since both of them already packed their things the night before, all they had to do was bring them (their things) downstairs.

C.-F.F.: What does 'pervs' mean?

Flare: It's short for perverts.

C.-F.F.: Oh, okay. Thanks for reminding me . . . (C.-F.F. starts laughing like Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory)

There, Uncle Vernon was fuming and mumbling something about wanting to throw Harry and Celine out. This put Celine down again, but she didn't want Harry to know that. They followed Uncle Vernon out the door, and he drove to London.

They watched Uncle Vernon drive away and headed towards platforms 9 and 10. Soon enough, they saw a bunch of red heads and a brunette (A/N: Is that right?) waiting for them.

"Oi! Over here mate!" called Ron Weasley, one of the red heads and also Harry's best friend.

C.-F.F.: British.

DT: Shush.

"Harry! I was starting to get worried that you might not make it!" said Hermione Granger, another of Harry's best friends.

While the Weasleys and Hermione surrounded Harry, Celine was searching the crowd for any sign of a certain blond-haired, gray-eyed boy.

C.-F.F.: Another lover for Malfoy, Draco.

DT: grumble grumble

Draco: Feh. Works for me.

C.-F.F.: Inuyawannabe

DT: The movie's still playing ya know!

"Alright. Fred? George? (A/N: The twins are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts) You two go first." Said Mrs. Weasley. The two tallest red heads stood side by side and made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Ginny and Ron were next, followed shortly by Hermione and Harry.

"Come along, Celine dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Celine. "We better get going or you'll miss the train."

Celine sighed and walked alongside Mrs. Weasley, giving up her search.

"Maybe I'll see him on the train . . . " she thought out loud.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! No. No Mrs. Weasley, I didn't." Celine answered, smiling slightly.

The two passed the barrier and were greeted by the others. Celine eyed the guards behind them warily. Since Voldemort's return, guards were stationed at every point where the wizarding world could be in contact with the muggle world.

Celine sighed. Her thoughts drifted back to the five years that have passed ever since she found out she was a wizard. First, when Harry saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrel, who at the time was possessed by You- Know-Who.

Flashback 1

(A/N: Ok. I don't want to copy everything that happened in the book so I'll just write it my way.)

Quirrel aimed his wand at Celine, who stood frozen in front of him.

"Avada Keda-"

"NO!" Harry yelled, lunging at Quirrel, knocking him off balance and grabbing his wand. "Leave her alone!" His scar was throbbing violently.

Harry faced Celine. "Run! Get some help!" he said to her.

Celine, however, just stood there. Her eyes were fixed on the mirror and she had a dazed look on her face. Harry followed her gaze, at the same time burning Quirrel with himself.

Instead of seeing his parents like he usually did, Harry saw a woman and a child, a girl. The woman had soft golden-amber eyes and light hair. Behind her and the child was a tall man, her husband, who was smiling brightly at the two.

'Was this what Celine could see?' Harry asked himself. He looked back at Celine; his scar had stopped hurting. Harry gasped. Tears were falling from Celine's blank eyes. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor, her limp body lying on the stairs.

C.-F.F.: Blank eyes? Why? Is she blind? And why do they always have to faint?

A loud screech filled the room. It was coming form the back of Quirrel's head.

"Get the Stone NOW!" it screeched. Quirrel was off the floor and made his way to Harry, staggering from the pain of having been burned.

It was as if a knife was driven through Harry's skull. His scar now felt like it was going to burst. Harry gripped the Stone hard. The pain wasn't going to stop him from keeping it from Voldemort.

Quirrel was choking Harry--or at least trying to. His hands were turning into ash.

"Master! My Lord help me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Before long, Quirrel had turned into dust, and Voldemort escaped, leaving Harry there. With the remaining strength he could muster, Harry made his way to Celine's unconscious form. The Stone rolled out of his hand as he fell unconscious beside her.

End Flashback

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts express interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi! (A/N: I love that word!) Celine!" called Fred. "Are you getting on this train or not!"

"Huh? Oh! Wait for me, I'm coming!" Celine answered back. She boarded the train with Fred and George's help, and just in time too. About a minute later the train started moving. They were going to Hogwarts at last!

Celine had to look for an empty compartment to sit in. She wanted to be alone for a while. After searching for a while, Celine found what she thought was an empty compartment. Its door was open so she decided to try her luck. She headed for the door . . .

Draco's POV

I noticed that my compartment door was open. I sighed and went to close it. I hadn't seen her board the train.

'Those no good muggle relatives of hers better had brought her here or else I'd go there and--!'

"What the--!"

I had walked into something-no, someone. I thought it was one of those first years so I put on my cold mask.

"Get off me, you filthy little--oh! No I meant...!" I stood there horrified. It wasn't a first year.

"Ce-Celine! Wait . . . I-I didn't-" Too late.

DarkfireTails (smiling): It was short, but it was good, right? How was it?

C.-F.F.: You made it into another sad story and you made it sound as if Celine is always all gloom and doom. Why don't we just call her Moaning Myrtle II?

DT (smile disappears): You love to be such a killjoy...don't you-(C.- F.F. opens his mouth to say something to answer DarkfireTails)-no that's NOT a question.

C.-F.F.: Me? The killjoy? You're the one who made the fic a sad one.

DT: OOOH! (Takes a breath) Stay calm...don't let him get to you...Don't give in to the urge to (says this maniacally) strangle the living daylights out of him!

C.-F.F.: Why strangle when you can shoot?

DT (calmly): You know...that's not such a bad idea (grins evilly).

(The rest of the HP cast goes backstage, not wanting to be in the middle of the death match, which will continue the next time I see you all)

DarkfireTails: Sorry folks. That's just about as much as I can write for today. See you all again soon! Reviews please! BYE-BYE!

Special thanks to:

Roxy Surfer and Cutiepie55: I read your stories and I'm in love! They're really cool!


	3. When I Met You

"Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness"

By: Me, Myself and I

("Talking") ('Thinking') ( . . . Scene change) ( Time passes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-but I have the books. .

DarkfireTails: Guess what! I'm back! And guess what again! C.-F.F.'s not here! YAY!

Everyone: Hurray! Three cheers!

DT: That also means we won't have the death match today, though. But that's a good thing! Aaaaalrighty then! On with the fic!

Previously:

Draco's POV

"Get off me, you filthy little-oh! No I meant...!" I stood there horrified. It wasn't a first year.

"Ce-Celine! Wait...I-I didn't-" Too late.

Now:

Chapter 3: When I Met You

Celine's POV

'I don't believe it...I can't believe he would say that to me!'

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at him. He was trying to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned on my heels and ran from him, my tears were now falling fast. I could hear him calling for me to come back. I wanted badly to turn around and run back to him but I couldn't.

"Celine! Come back! I'm sorry!" he yelled after me.

Reaching the bathroom, I locked the door and fell on my knees. Luckily there was no one there, or else I'd have some explaining to do. I felt tired and sleepy and tried to fight the urge to sleep because I didn't want to get left behind when we arrived at Hogwarts.

Normal POV

Heads poked out of several compartments. They were trying to see what the entire ruckus was about. The familiar heads of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were among them.

Malfoy stood just outside of Harry's compartment. (A/N: Coincidence? Maybe...) He was looking down at his feet when he heard someone speak.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" said Harry through gritted teeth. He thought that Draco was going to come into their compartment to annoy them. By now, most of the peeping heads had returned into their compartments. Only those of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were left.

Draco raised his head to face Harry. It was a while before his brain registered who just spoke to him.

"None of your business Potter." he said and walked back into his empty compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, more to himself than to everyone else.

All of them, except for Fred and George, shrugged as Harry sat down.

"Dunno..." Said Ron, stuffing his mouth with chocolate frogs, earning disgusted looks from Hermione and Ginny.

"Honestly, Ron," started Hermione, "you eat like a pig! Close your mouth will you!"

Everyone but Fred and George laughed at Hermione's statement. They were thinking about something...or rather someone. They had heard everything that happened outside with Celine and Draco thanks to the extendable ears. It seemed like no one but them had wondered where Celine had gone. George had an idea.

"Oi, Fred. Do you reckon we should go find Celine? I believe it's just a little while 'til this here train stops at Hogwarts."

But before Fred could answer, Harry jumped up from his seat when he heard his sister's name.

"Bloody hell! I forgot about Celine!" Harry near shouted. He dashed out the door shortly followed by Fred and George who were grinning.

"Finally!" exclaimed Fred. "Took him long enough. If Celine were my sister..." He never finished. The train was coming to a stop.

Ginny looked out the window. "We're here!" she squealed. She ran out the door and joined up with Luna Lovegood, who was staring dreamily at Ron again, and a few other friends.

Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron searched for any sign of Harry or Celine, but they gave up, thinking that Harry probably already found her. But he hadn't. He thought they might have found her so he too gave up his search (A/N: Tsk, tsk, Harry. How irresponsible of you.)

Draco, however, knew exactly where Celine was. He headed straight for the bathroom as soon as the train slowed and knocked. No one answered. Knocking again and again, still he received no response. He was worried now and thinking the worst. He decided to open the door.

"Alohomora!" he said, pointing his wand at the lock.

He slowly opened the door.

"Cel...ine?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief. There Celine was, asleep on the floor of the bathroom. She looked so peaceful and he really didn't want to disturb her but he had to. Taking a few steps toward her, Draco knelt beside Celine. He nudged her carefully. He gave up after a while of nudging her. Hagrid's voice boomed outside.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Hagrid called.

Deciding that he would just carry her instead, Draco placed an arm under her knees and behind her back (A/N: He carried her bridal style.) and lifted her up. She was quite light so he had no trouble carrying her off the train.

"What are you looking at!" he shouted to a couple of first years. A few others stared at him, probably because of the fact that he had an unconscious girl in his arms.

He ignored this afterwards and got into an empty horseless carriage (A/N: I love those thestrals!). After setting Celine down on the seat opposite him, Draco resisted the urge to brush a stray hair from her face. He closed his eyes and thought about when he first met Celine. It was about five years ago, during his first year...

Flashback

"Watch out!" Draco yelled as he lunged at the girl, pinning her down and covering her as a tall shelf of heavy books soon came crashing down on them. There were screams coming from people who saw the whole thing.

"Hey..." he said to the girl blushing under him. "You ok?"

(A/N: I love Draco-no, wait...I love Tom Felton and a Draco look-alike at my school! Can you believe it? Malfoy in muggle clothes...sighs He is just sooo hot-I'm talking about T.F. and the Draco look-alike...well, you get the point.)

For a moment, they locked eyes. He stared into her light, blue-green eyes as she did with his gray ones. The stare lasted about a few seconds more before she broke it off, furiously blushing a deep crimson and turning her head, nodding also to answer his earlier question.

Draco noticed something. There was a bit of blood trickling down the side of her head. He made to wipe the blood, but he winced in pain when he tried to move. Unable to take the weight of the shelf anymore, Draco collapsed onto the girl, startling her.

"Oh!"

"Sorry..." said Draco weakly, "I must be heavy for you."

The girl shook her head. "No," she started, but he had closed his eyes. The girl wrapped her arms around him, as if afraid he was going somewhere. "...You're not" she finished in a whisper. They were getting crushed under the heavy books.

A distant rush of footsteps could be heard. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, she could hear voices. Someone had alerted the teachers.

"Oh! Those poor children!"

"Celine!" came a highly familiar voice.

"Stand aside! Stand aside!" A woman with a Scottish accent muttered a spell and the books and shelf on top of them flew off and landed neatly in a pile.

The girl squinted her eyes up at them. Her gaze fell on familiar green eyes.

"Harry?" she asked in a small voice as a few people lifted Draco off her. Harry bent down and helped Celine up. He gave Draco a look of loathing.

"What did he-" Harry started, but Celine interrupted him

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine," said the woman who helped them. "Just exhausted. Are you sure you're alright, Ms. Potter?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine professor."

"Well I don't think so!" said Madame Pomfrey, who came up to them and pulled Celine towards her. "Look at you! You're a mess!" she said, indicating the slow trickle of blood from the side of Celine's head and the scratches on her face.

Celine looked at the unconscious Malfoy, who was being pampered by Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin first year. Harry looked as though he was about to puke at the sight of them.

"He'll come too, right?" she asked Madame Pomfrey meekly.

"Of course he will!" replied Madame Pomfrey, conjuring up a stretcher in which Malfoy was placed on.

They followed Madame Pomfrey up to the Hospital Wing; Harry helping a slightly dizzy Celine up the stairs and the stretcher carrying Malfoy hovering in front of them.

"Ohhhh..." groaned Malfoy as he opened his eyes. "What?"

Draco had put his hand down to his side to find it resting on a sea of black hair.

"Who...?" he started, but stopped when the owner of the hair started to stir. Draco blinked and immediately found himself staring into those familiarly soft, light blue-green eyes.

"You're awake..." she said softly, putting on a smile.

"How...what-" Draco was trying to ask something but Celine put a finger to his lips.

"You've been asleep for three hours. I stayed here the whole time. Pansy slapped me in the face, though. I think she was really pissed that Madame Pomfrey let me stay and not her."

Only then did Draco notice her slightly red cheek. What he didn't notice was that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just entered the Hospital Wing. Harry was about to tell them what happened (The three of them still had classes, that's why they came three hours later) but stopped when he saw Celine beside Draco.

Draco sat up and reached out a hand to caress Celine's slightly red (left) cheek (A/N: Not THAT cheek...sheesh! Pervs and their crazy ideas!).

"Don't touch her Malfoy!" Harry spat. Behind him, Ron and Hermione were a bit shocked by the sudden display of emotion coming from Draco.

Harry was still angry with himself. He had let Celine get hurt and worst of all, his enemy, Draco Malfoy, was the one who helped her. Some brother he was.

"You heard me. Don't touch her." Harry's eyes were unflinching.

Draco looked up. His face showed no emotion now.

"What if I want to?" he snapped back. Celine was getting worried.

"It's ok...Harry," she said cautiously to her 'brother'. Turning back to Draco and leaning dangerously close so he could feel her warm breath on his face, she whispered "I'll sneak out later...wait for me by the lake" softly so that only he could hear. Just as she had said that, Malfoy pulled her into a kiss.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked. Malfoy was kissing Celine! Just as Hermione fainted on a nearby bed (A/N: I don't know why! She just did!), two voices boomed behind them.

"How's our-What in the name of Merlin!"

(A little while ago kind of like a flashback but not quite; just as Celine was saying "...wait for me by the lake")

Footsteps and laughter could be heard as the Hospital Wing door swung open. It was Fred and George.

"How's our-What in the name of Merlin!" they exclaimed together.

The twins had just entered when Malfoy kissed Celine. Immediately, Fred and George strode over and grabbed one arm each. They pulled her away.

"Ahem," said Fred dangerously. George was glaring at Malfoy, who was glaring back with a slight smirk forming on his lips. Celine was dazed.

"I told you not to touch her!" Harry suddenly shouted. He was furious. He hadn't been this angry since Sirius had...well, died (A/N: Talk about overprotective!) With his wand out and aiming at Malfoy, Harry was about to curse him into oblivion. Ron tried to stop him, but someone else did it first. Stopped Harry, I mean.

"Mr. Potter!" said a woman's voice. Madame Pomfrey to the rescue.

(A/N: If Draco seemed a bit out of character OOC, I believe, is the abbreviation if not for you, then it is for me to you, don't make a big deal of it 'coz that's how it is)

End Flashback

The horseless carriage stopped (A/N: More interruptions.) and Draco, carrying Celine again, got out.

(Meanwhile, with the 'Golden Trio' and friends...)

Ron, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, the twins' partner in crime, scrambled hurriedly out of the carriage. Ron had to pull Ginny out as well.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Ron. "Really you two! We don't quite appreciate a snogging session on the first day of school you know!"

He was covering Ginny's eyes from the scene in the carriage. Harry and Hermione blushed. They didn't mean to do it. Blame it on hormones.

"Sorry, Ron, all of you." said Harry, blushing 5 shades of red. Hermione merely stepped out of the carriage and looked straight at them.

"Just goes to show how immature you lot are. It's not as if you haven't kissed anyone either, Ron." She said, emphasizing the 'Ron' in a teasing manner.

Ron blushed and looked away. He refused to take part in what he thought they were all going to talk about next: Him and Fleur.

"Be quiet Hermione," he said. Almost everyone laughed.

Yet again, Fred and George didn't join in. They were busy searching for Celine's face in the crowd.

(A/N: Did you notice that they seem to act more like her brothers? More brother-like than Harry even.)

"Hey, George. Let's go look for Celine," said Fred to his twin. He smiled. 3-2-1.

"Bloody hell!" Once again, Harry had completely forgotten about Celine.

(A/N: Forgetful now, isn't he?)

With the twins still smiling, the group split up to look for the girl-always-being-forgotten-about-by-Harry-the-irresponsible-but-overprotective-brother.

The students 2nd year and above were already making their way to the Great Hall. Harry & Hermione were snogging again, this time while walking (A/N: I don't know how they do it; must be one of my evil sister's evil plot holes gone horribly wrong. AAATS! What the Bloody Hell times oblivion did you #$&! do! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! Why I oughta grumble, grumble, grumble ... Thinks of something evil & laughs evilly as she gets her giant bazooka & walks out of the room humming "A hunting we will go")

DarkfireTails: WHAAAAT! Who wrote that!

C.-F.F.: Oh, I don't know...me?

DT: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

C.-F.F. (mockingly): What? Did you miss me? You guys are so sweet. Heh-heh-heh.

The evil black-haired-Kurama-in-a-Darth-Vader-costume has returned. What devastatingly horrible horrors will he now bring? (Sarcastically) Oh the horror...s...

DT (stuttering): Wh-what-? H-HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE BLACK HOLE! I THOUGHT I SHOVED YOU IN DEEP ENOUGH! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO GO WRONG!

C.-F.F.: As the (evil) wise men say:

'Good may defeat blah, blah, blah . . . let's just get to the point. FK off B&$H. Evil always comes back to haunt you.'

Mua-hah-hah-hah-haaaa!

DT: NOOOOOOOOO!

What evil shall the evil black-haired-Kurama-in-a-Darth-Vader-costume do now? How will our now-very-upset-&-close-to-hysteria-authoress-who-wrote-the-fanfic-you-are-reading be able to live long enough to see the day-that-DarkfireTails-might-not-be-able-to-see-tomorrow-because-of-a-really-evil-but- nevertheless-hot-looking-evil-black-haired-Kurama-in-a-Darth-Vader-costume?

Will the deathmatch-postponed-from-last-chapter-that-no-one-thought-was-going-to-happen-today because C.-F.F.-who-was-stuck-up-a-place-called-the-black-hole-which-is-really-an-elephant's-ass was late in appearing in the-fanfic-that-was-ruined-thanks-to-the-angry-cohort-who-looks-like-an-evil-black-haired-Kurama-in-a-Darth-Vader-costume-alias-C.-F.F. happen today? Let's hope not.

P.s.-The only reason that C.-F.F. was late in the comeback was because he had to spend a whole day getting the stinky off.

- 'The management'

DarkfireTails (suffering under the weight of C.-F.F.; mumbling): Why did this have to happen to me? Stupid-OWW!

C.-F.F. (sitting on DT's back & pulling her leg): Give up yet?

DT: NO! NEV-AHH!

C.-F.F. (pulling harder on said leg): Give up? Now?

DarkfireTails (pounding on the floor with her fist in pain): AHHHH! LET...GOOO! OOWWW! NOT THE HAIR!

C.-F.F. (grabbed a fistful of DT's hair & is pulling it): If you'd rather do this the hard way then...

Mind you. What I wrote above really happened...& it still hurts.

DarkfireTails (glares straight at the HP cast, who are cowering behind the curtains): WHAT! So you're all just going to stand there & do nothing? END MY MISERY ALREADY!

Voldemort: If you say so...Avada Ke-

DT: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! If you're gonna do that aim it at HIM! jerks thumb back at C.-F.F., who is still sitting on her back

C.-F.F.: Who? Me?

DarkfireTails: JUST END THE FIC DAMNIT!

Draco (being pushed forward by the rest of the crew): Will you stop PUSHING! Clears throat

Ahem...this fic was brought to you buy Guy-Dressed-Up-In-A-Darth-Vader- Costume Inc.

Harry (smiling nervously): Eh-heh-heh. Bye.

DarkfireTails: OWW! Until next-AHH! Time-MY LEG! Reviews-OUCH! Pleas- AHHH! Please!

Special thanks to:

Cutiepie 55: I hope this helped. He won't interrupt the fics so much in the following chapters. You'll see why in the next chappie.


	4. Didn't See That Coming

"Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness"

By: DarkfireTails a.k.a. Flare

("Talking") ('Thinking') ( . . . Scene change) ( Time passes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-but I have the books. .

DarkfireTails (limping): Really sorry this took so long! Ooh, I hate that B$D. Stupid git. Took my stuff with him. Now you, on the other hand... glares daggers at HP crew You didn't even bother to help me. I thought I could depend on you.

Fred & George (unknowingly at the same time): You can depend on me!

Fred & George look at each other & smirk; electric sparks can be seen between their eyes

DT: If I COULD depend on you, why didn't you help me in the last chapter! Well!

Fred & George (at the same time again): I wasn't even here until he left! I was busy doing–stop copying me!

DT: Busy doing what?

Fred & George (... & again): Nothing!

Hermione (annoyed): Enough! Just get on with the fanfic-thingy!

DT: Fine! I'll tell you how I escaped from the 'evil one' and what happened after that at the end of this chappie.

Chapter 4: Didn't See That Coming...

The 2nd year students & above were already filing up in the Great Hall. Harry & Hermione were to search outside, Ron & Ginny volunteered to check in the dorms and Fred & George would look everywhere else.

"Let's meet back at the Great Hall."

As they were about to spread out, who else but Professor Snape suddenly appeared.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a loathsome tone. "You are all supposed to be in the Great Hall."

'It's more like a Great _Hell_ with you in it,' thought Harry. "We were just looking for my sister, Professor."

"Potter, even your sister (Snape had a sneer on his face as he said this) would have enough sense to go straight to the Great Hall at the beginning of the year for the sorting."

Harry stood there speechless. He had never thought about that. Of course Celine would go to the Great Hall. How stupid of him to forget. Cursing himself inwardly, he, along with the others, trudged along toward the Great Hall.

The Sorting Hat had started singing when they entered.

_Once upon a time of old, _

_When Hogwarts came to be, _

_Before the founders of this great school _

_Put their knowledge unto me. _

_They never thought there'd come a day _

_When they would be divided, _

_But that all changed when Slytherin said: _

_"I'm leaving, I've decided." _

_Bold Gryffindor, sweet Hufflepuff, _

_And fair Ravenclaw _

_Knew not why he had left, _

_Had not seen what he saw._

_A darkened shadow had come one night, _

_It spoke to him and said: _

_"One day, this school shall fall _

_And all your loved ones, dead." _

_How I heard this, you ask? _

_I was placed upon a shelf, _

_And luckily enough for me, _

_I was smart enough myself _

_Not to talk, to shout, to yell: _

_"Do not taint his mind!" _

_For I could see and I could hear, _

_The fear in his voice as he replied: _

_"You will not bring us down, _

_Nor will you win, _

_My love for her is stronger _

_Than you could ever imagine."_

_With that, the shadow merely laughed _

_And shook his head from side to side _

_It said: "I tried to warn you, Slytherin_

_Keep not much heart in your pride_

_For it shall be your downfall. _

_But if oppose me, you must do, _

_Then you will pay the ultimate price _

_You'll lose her and your friends too." _

_Poor Slytherin was very shaken _

_Though I knew not why _

_Who was the 'her' he had mentioned, _

_And why would she die?_

_I wish that I could tell you more, _

_I wish you could have seen, _

_I'll say this and this alone, _

_For five years, with us she has been, _

_Though I can see that now, it seems _

_At the moment, she isn't here. _

_But she's very close, and I can feel it _

_In the arms of the one who'll keep her life safe _

_From the other who'll come to steal it. _

_Yet again, I have digressed _

_Now, I think my thoughts should rest. _

_Until next year, I'll see you then _

_After all you're only here to dig in, _

_So let the sorting now begin!_

(A/N: I hope you understood that. I just thought I should put in a song for the sorting hat. I don't know how I came up with it. Tell me if you thought it was stupid or not. Please.)

Instead of the usual applause, the whole Hall was silent. All the teachers (except Dumbledore of course!), including Filch, Snape, and an unknown hooded person were staring at the Sorting Hat. Never had they heard that before. Usually it was a speech, a warning, or how the founders chose their students. This was the first time the Sorting Hat had sung only about Slytherin and people other than the founders.

"Ahem. My dear Professor McGonagall, would you kindly start the sorting? I believe the students are getting hungry." Dumbledore had broken the silence. He had noticed that all of the students, including those in Slytherin, were staring open-mouthed at the Sorting Hat. It was obvious that they have never heard it sing that either.

"Y-yes, Headmaster. Right away," McGonagall replied. She unrolled the parchment in her hand and started reading names. "Ambrose, Erin..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The students had started talking again, muttering and exchanging confused looks about the Sorting Hat's new song. Among them were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, all of who were now sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Wow...he actually cared. And I thought Slytherin was a cold-blooded git."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione disapprovingly.

"What! I did!"

"Oh, just shut up!" snapped Ginny before anyone else had the chance to argue. Hermione immediately closed her mouth.

"Cross, Mihaele ..." McGonagall continued.

A girl with long, wavy sunrise red hair walked to the old and wise Hat on the stool. She looks down at it, then looks around at the Great Hall with her multi-color eyes. Sometimes they flashed green, sometimes amber, sometimes gold, sometimes blue, sometimes silver, and mostly red or onyx, all depending on her mood and the way the light touches her. She wore a bracelet, a pendant, earrings and a ring, all with the same design: A cross that glitters silver at the front and onyx at the back, driven through a red crescent moon (facing up), inside a diamond that shines golden amber at the front and shadows midnight blue at the back.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"I don't see Celine anywhere." Harry said after a moment. Fred and George looked at each other, then glanced at the Slytherin table.

"Someone else isn't here either," they said.

The others looked at the Slytherin table as well. Their eyes stopped at one particular spot.

"Malfoy!" Harry breathed.

"Do you think he has anything to do with Celine's absence?" asked Hermione. Fred and George exchanged looks again.

"He had better not!" said Ginny.

"Hart, Jesse..."

A boy with midnight blue hair moves toward the Sorting Hat. He wore a diamond shaped pendant (blue) with a small, red crescent moon inside, facing the right. He also wore a tear shaped earring (deep aqua) that glimmered because of the light. He looks at both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, his warm yet, mysterious amber eyes moving along the two.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"If he did have anything to do with it, I swear he'll pay," said Harry, darkly. This sent shivers up Ginny and Hermione's spines.

Fred and George turned away. They knew Malfoy did have something to do with Celine not being there. In fact, they knew everything that's been happening between them. Celine's only been telling the twins everything ever since her second year, after they found out about 'them', that is.

"Thorn, Pierce..."

A girl with jet-black and midnight blue hair approached the Sorting Hat. She wore an earring on her right ear shaped like a cross (silver) driven through an upside-down red crescent moon. On her finger was a silver, double lined ring, with a sapphire tear embedded in it. And on her right wrist was a silver (that's her favorite) bracelet, sapphire gemstones lining the rims. She was looking straight at the Slytherin table with cunning silver eyes that shimmered, scanning it, almost as if looking for someone.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Celine told the two everything because they had threatened to tell Harry, even though they'd never do it. She knew they wouldn't tell on her either way. She also knew they would have found out sooner or later, what with her sneaking out at night while the twins were up creating order forms for 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

"Moon-Val, Falon..."

A boy with deep crimson red and jet-black hair makes his way to the Sorting Hat. He's wearing an onyx cross-shaped earring with an embedded crescent moon shaped diamond that glowed blood red under the enchanted ceiling. He also wore a pendant similar to Jesse's, but this time, the crescent moon was facing left. His daring and piercing golden eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table, and just like Peirce's had done, they scanned the table as if looking for someone.

(A/N: If anyone of you readers has seen the animé 'Knight Hunters/Weis Kreuz', which is my number one most favorite, think of Ran's the hot and serious-looking dude who's called Aya hairstyle and hair color on one of the 'Knight Hunters/Weis Kreuz' DVD series called 'Lonely Heart'. He's the one at the back. His hairstyle and hair color there is going to be the hairstyle and hair color of Falon. For those of you who don't know anything about the animé 'Knight Hunters/Weis Kreuz', go to search for 'Knight Hunters', and you'll see the picture of the DVD that I'm talking about. Remember it's the picture of Aya in 'Lonely Heart'. Not 'Dead Ringer', 'Lost Boys', 'Shining Cross', or the 'Complete Collection' one. The hairstyle and hair color of Aya in 'Midnight Finale' looks the same, but it's not the one I want.)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry, I just hope Malfoy got eaten by a thestral," Ron said.

"Maybe Celine just had another one of those headaches she gets. You know..." said Hermione, lowering her voice. "The ones that have been coming ever since after she first saw Voldemort-"

"Shush Hermione!" Ron interrupted.

"You shush Ron! You'll have to say Voldemort's name sooner or later!" Hermione scolded. Ron winced again. She was right though. It's about time he stopped acting afraid. However, their bickering went on, and Harry thought in amazement at just how many times they had done that in the past soon to be 6 years he had known them.

"Zabini, Claire"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Hat. The sorting was now finished.

Dumbledore stood up, beaming at the new and old students, his watchful eyes scanning the room.

"Welcome," he began, "to another year at Hogwarts. As you have all heard moments ago, our dear Sorting Hat gave a new song. I, myself, have heard it only once before. But that's another story..." he added, looking down at Harry, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the two bickering students beside him, but stopping at the vacant spot where someone else should have been.

By this time, forgetful Harry had forgotten about you-know-who again. Fred and George just looked at Harry with confusion. Obviously they knew he had forgotten again. He was hopeless. Dumbledore continued.

"I'm delighted to announce that we have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a round of applause to Professor Glorificus Aries."

The hooded person stood up and took off her hood. Her hair was straight at the top and wavy at the bottom (A/N: Her hair color is like Aura's the girl with the changing color type hair in '.hack/sign'). Her eyes shone sunset orange, causing a few whispers and gasps at her unusual eye color. The Great Hall filled with applause as she approached her seat at the Headmaster's left side, right beside Snape, who gave her a small smile as if he knew her.

(A/N: Imagine...Snape actually smiling at someone without any hate behind it. Whoa...this is too much).

The applause died down once Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, before you eat, I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits," he paused for a moment, glancing down at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat.

'Where is she?' he thought

"Also, unusual as it is, there will be eight Head Persons this year. And this may seem strange, but four of them have only just begun at Hogwarts. Will the Head Boys and Girls please come up to the front."

Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table, as did Blaise Zabini of Slytherin House. The whole Hall clapped as they approached the Heads' table. Four others stood up almost simultaneously. Mihaele Cross, Jesse Hart, Pierce Thorn, and Falon Moon-Val all headed towards the table, the whole hall still clapping, but some whispering could be heard.

The four, it turns out were all sixth years. They came from the same school, namely, Silvermoon, which was hidden somewhere underwater. Silvermoon is often referred to as Atlantis, because, well, it was.

Here's something about Silvermoon's founders:

Many years ago (a few months before Hogwarts was founded), three great wizards-West Cross, Dai Hart, and Eli Moon-came together. They dreamed of creating an advanced wizarding school, where all witches and wizards, be they pureblood or mudblood, could harness their powers to do good for both muggle and wizarding worlds. Seers could learn to grasp their psychic abilities. Those who could talk to animals and other different magical tongues would learn how to control it. And young witches and wizards with the rare knowledge of the ancient language of the trees could be able to understand more about nature and also would excel in Herbology. Soon, after years of hard work and cooperation, Silvermoon was finally created.

There was one addition to the founders of Silvermoon. Her name, was Esra Thorn. She made sure that the Silvermoon students knew about technology.

Esra wanted to create the most powerful weapon using magic and technology combined. But the weapon she created was too powerful and if it came to the wrong hands, it could destroy the world. She realized that it was too dangerous for anyone to use and so, decided to hide the weapon. It was called 'Black Night'.

With the help of Cross, Hart, and Moon, she took the Black Night apart and hid the parts in various places all around the world. They hid the second most important part beneath the Bermuda Triangle, which was created by the four of them to protect and hide it. Most parts were hidden near Greece and Rome; some were given to Scylla, Charybdis, Circe, Calypso, etc. to guard. But the most important part, the source of all the Black Night's power, its core, the Jewel of the Four Souls (A/N: Sorry. I couldn't think of another name. So I borrowed this from Inuyasha. Pleeeaaassse don't sue me oh great Rumiko Takahashi!), was divided between the four founders of Silvermoon.

Here's something about Silvermoon itself:

Only a few years after it was created, a group of muggles had found their way past the charms surrounding Silvermoon, so the founders were forced to renew its location. They sunk the school in the ocean and it settled in the calm waters of the ocean floor. Thus, all the students of Silvermoon excelled in Charms (bubblehead charm), Potions (creating a stronger version of gillyweed), and Transfiguration (give a guess why). Swimming was a must, as students had to swim up to the surface to practice flying on broomsticks. Most students often had custom made broomsticks that could 'fly' underwater as well as in the air. But flying in the water was a lot harder than it looked.

Some of the students who were seen by muggles while using gillyweed were given the name 'mermen' or 'mermaid'. Others, who transfigured themselves, were called 'Lochness (sp?)', 'Water Dragon', 'Giant Squid', 'Megladon', etc. The stories about them were exaggerations due to their enormous sizes. Eventually, that part of transfiguration was taken out.

After many years, muggles became more advanced and began to create machines that could dive deep underwater. On very few rare occasions, they would come extremely close to the hidden school and hear the laughter of Silvermoon students. Otherwise, they would just find a huge rock or a sunken ship. Sometimes, the school is moved deeper down into the ocean crevices, to escape radar detection.

"Apparently, two of our Heads are not here," Dumbledore said. He looked to Professors Snape and McGonagall. "Would you please look for them? I'm sure they're here. I assume you know who they are?"

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape. "It's Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Potter."

Harry's head shot up (A/N: OMG! He remembered! Sarcastically It's a miracle!). Celine was Head Girl? And she didn't tell him? He was also shocked to hear Malfoy mentioned too. Maybe he did have something to do with Celine not being here.

"We will search everywhere Albus," said Minerva reassuringly. The whole hall went silent as the two professors swiftly walked out of the Great Hall. The wise headmaster stood once more.

"Ahem," he said. "Let the feast begin!" As soon as Dumbledore sat down, golden plates appeared on every table, full of food. Goblets and pitchers appeared as well, filled to the brim with various drinks, Butterbeer, orange juice, etc.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, filing his plate with every piece of food he could reach.

"Celine's Head Girl. And so is Malfoy," said Harry in disbelief.

"What? She didn't tell us!" said Hermione, who came back to sit with them. The four students from Silvermoon just stayed put at the Heads' table. Hermione's expression of shock changed to disgust as soon as her eyes landed on Ron.

"Eww! Ron how many times have I told you to close your mouth while you eat! I think I've just lost my appetite..."

"Woofsh..."said Ron, bits of food flying in the air. Fred, George, and Ginny backed away. "Shorry Horminey."

"I also told you not to talk when you have food in your mouth. And did you just call me 'Whoremione?'"

"Nouh!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head from side to side, making food fly out of his mouth. Some landed on Harry's glasses, some more landed in Seamus Finnigan's goblet of Butterbeer. Before he could drink it, however, Ginny grabbed the goblet from him.

"I don't think you'd want to drink this," she said to him.

"Why not?" said the Irish boy.

"Something...er...landed in it," Ginny told him, getting up to throw the contents outside.

Harry was cleaning his glasses with one of the table napkins. When they were clean, he scooted away from Ron.

"Ickle Ronniekins, you are just disgusting. I'm ashamed to admit you're my brother," said Fred, screwing his handsomely freckled face into a look of disgust. George looked at Ron, then back to Fred.

"Name change?" George asked.

"Definitely."

The Hall doors opened to reveal two professors trying to hide smiles and trying to look stern. Heads turned. Beside McGonagall was Celine and beside Snape stood Malfoy.

Celine ran over to the Gryffindor table, tucking something inside her pocket.

"Hey, Harry! Did you hear? I'm a Head Girl!" she said, a wide smile on her face. Draco glanced at her and smirked inwardly.

"Hey, Celine. Wake up."

Draco prodded the sleeping girl in his lap. They were cuddled under a tree in front of the Great Lake. He had carried her there after getting out of the thestral's carriage.

(A/N: Thestrals know where you want to go right? Well, Draco wanted to go to the lake, so the thestral brought him there.)

"Hmm?" came a sleepy voice.

Celine yawned slightly and stretched. Her arm almost hit Draco, but he ducked and caught it.

"My legs were getting numb," he said and stood up, stretching too. He sat beside her and Celine rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked down at her, moving closer. They locked eyes again, just like when they first met-light, blue-green eyes staring into loving, gray orbs.

"Draco...?"

"Yeah?" His soft gray eyes and his warm breath on her cheek made her heart race.

A/n: Draco's soft side...swoon lol.

"I just...want to say that..." Celine was looking for the right words. The scent of his cologne was sending her into a dreamy state.

"That?" Draco's face was dangerously close now.

"That I'm sorry I acted the way I did on the train, and..." she paused.

"And?" Draco's lips were hovering dangerously close-too close, over hers.

"And... I love–-"

Draco's mouth closed over Celine's before she could finish. One hand was leaning against the tree; the other was cradling her chin. She placed both her hands on his chest, but they snaked up and wrapped around his neck

The main door leading out to the lake opened. Professors Snape and McGonagall stood there, jaws dropped at the display of affection under the tree.

Draco slowly pulled away and Celine was left in a daze.

"I love you too," he said, picking a rose and handing it to her. She took the rose.

"Ah!" she suddenly said. A thorn had cut her on the palm. She put the rose down on the grass.

"Here...let me see it..." Draco said. Celine showed him the wound. "It's just small one. Should heal soon."

He took out his silver and green, snake designed handkerchief. Then, he tied it around Celine's hand, covering the wound. Some of the blood seeped through.

"Oh no. I've ruined it," she moaned.

"Nah, it's okay. I want you to keep it." Draco placed a hand over her wounded one. "This is so, no matter what, we'll always be together."

Celine smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. They were inching closer to each other. Closer... closer still...

DarkfireTails: Oh, no! It's a cliffhanger! Will Draco and Celine get to kiss each other again? What will Professors McGonagall and Snape do? Why did SuperSnape smile at the new DADA teacher? Why is Harry forgetful? All answers to these questions-except for the last one-will be answered in the next chappie. Now, it's time for how I escaped from the evil one.

DarkfireTails: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ALREADYYYYYY! YOU'RE CRUSHIN' ME!

C.-F.F.: Should I? Hmmm...

DT: If you don't get off now, I'm gonna-hey!

C.-F.F.: Gonna what! Cry?

DT: No. I'm telling your mother! Ha!

C.-F.F.: You wouldn't!

DT (smiling triumphantly): Yes I would!

C.-F.F.: Heh. Only one problem though.

DT: What?

C.-F.F.: You're still down there.

DT: Screw Pansy.

Pansy (from backstage): What! Do you really? Go ahead!

C.-F.F.: Eww! I'd rather not!

Pansy: Aww phooey.

: C.-F.F.! It's time to go! You have some packing to do!

C.-F.F. (jumps off of DarkfireTails): What!

: We're going to the Philippines! To visit Lolo (grandpa) and Lola (grandma)! We'll be gone for a month or something! It depends!

Flare (smirking): Well? What are you waiting for? GO ALREADY!

C.-F.F.: grumble, grumble; stomps out of the room

DT: Don't forget to say hi to them for me! Aaaaahhhhh, finally. Now I can get back to writing chapter 5 in pea-WHAT? Where is it? Where's my notebook!

Draco (leaning on the wall): He took it.

DT: He who?

Draco (smirking): C.-F.F.

DT: C.-F.F. did WHAT!

Draco (slowly): He...Took...Your...Notebook...

DT: I didn't mean that literally! Why didn't you stop him!

Draco (shrugs): Dunno.

DT: Aaaarrggghh! Now how will I finish that chapter! I don't even remember what I last wrote!

Draco (places a hand on Flare's shoulder): Don't worry. His mom said he'd be back in a month or something.

DT: I can't wait that long! I'll lose all my inspiration by then!

Draco: That's a good thing though. You'll have more time to spend with me- us.

DT: Thanks, but still . . .

Draco (hugging DarkfireTails): Nevermind about that. It's about time you did something other than scribble in that notebook.

DT (unaware of how personal this is getting): But that's what I want to do!

Fred and George suddenly appear and grab one each of Malfoy's two arms

DarkfireTails (oblivious): Huh? Where're you going?

Fred: To have a little talk.

DT: Oh, okay.

The three boys disappear behind the curtain

DT (looking up to the evening sky): Oh, Muse. Let me keep my inspiration until the git comes back with my precious notebook. I wish I could see you again, but I have to wait until the weekend ends. Two whole days without your smiling face. I can't wait till school starts on Monday.

The (( crew comes from behind the stage to say goodbye. Fred, George, and Draco are there too. Nothing seems out of place. You thought they had a fight didn't you? Well, sorry, but you're wrong.

All: Bye DarkfireTails. See you tomorrow.

DT: Bye everyone. I can't wait.

DT: And that's what happened. I've got no more time to write. Got to get some sleep. I can't wait to see him tomorrow (my muse, not C.- F.F.!). Goodnight.

P.S. Thanks 4 all who reviewed so far. Sorry I can't put you're names down. I really need to get some sleep. It's one in the morning-Monday morning! yawn I promise I'll do it in the next chapter. Nighty-night.

ZzzzzZ

ZzzzzZ


	5. The Head Dormitories

"Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness"

By: Me

("Talking") ('Thinking') ( .. Scene change) ( Time passes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-but I have the books. .

DarkfireTails: DID YOU MISS ME? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't had any inspiration for that whole time. I just drifted between Harry Potter and InuYasha reading fics and things and yea...

By the way, C.-F.F. will no longer be appearing in my fics. This would probably delight some of the readers if not all. He moved down to Florida and well I haven't heard from him in about two months. School there starts early and he's probably busy. I can't say I miss him, but I think I'm starting to.

Fred: If I were to leave, would you miss me?

DT: What? Of course I'd miss you Fred! You know I can't live without you

(Fred earns glares from Draco and George)

Draco and George (in unisen): Oi! What about me? (the glare at each other)

DT: Aww, guys. I can't live without you two either. turns to rest of HP crew I can't live without all of you.

(Draco, Fred, and George fall animé style)

Harry: Well, on with the fic!

Chapter 5: The Head Dormitories

"Ahem."

Draco and Celine jumped apart. Professor McGonagall was standing behind them, along with Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor..." Celine began, blushing as Draco offered her a hand up. They both dusted themselves off, getting ready for a scolding that should be starting about now.

"Ms. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said. "What is the meaning of this? I expected more from both of you!"

McGonagall ranted on. Celine caught words like "irresponsible" and "missing the sorting". Snape was just standing there, looking disapprovingly at Draco.

"Sorry Professor..." they both mumbled. McGonagall sighed.

"Well, come on then. Off to the Great Hall. The Headmaster is waiting for you."

"You are Head Boy and Head Girl this year..." Snape added, turning swiftly, his long dark cloak swishing behind him as he headed for the oak doors. McGonagall followed after giving the two a stern look.

Celine smiled widely at Draco. He smiled back. Being Head Boy and Head Girl meant they would have their own dormitories. But that was just what Malfoy was thinking. He grabbed her hand and they ran up to the Great Hall, catching up to Professors Snape and McGonagall.

The Hall doors opened to reveal two professors trying to hide smiles and trying to look stern. Heads turned. Beside McGonagall was Celine and beside Snape stood Malfoy.

Celine ran over to the Gryffindor table, tucking something inside her pocket.

"Hey, Harry! Did you hear? I'm a Head Girl!" she said, a wide smile on her face. Draco glanced at her and smirked inwardly.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks. Malfoy was there. Their suspicions rose but they said nothing about that to Celine.

"Great job Celine!" Harry said, hugging his sister. She was pulled away from him by Fred and George. They sandwiched her between them.

"Oi, where have you been?" Fred asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you." added George. He raised both his eyebrows questioningly.

"I fell asleep on the train." Celine said simply. She hugged Ron and Ginny as well and ran up to the Heads' table. Fred and George both eyed her back suspiciously, making mental notes to interrogate her later.

Draco watched as Celine ran to her dear 'brother'. He glanced away from her and up to the Heads' table. What he saw surprised him. There was a hint of disappointment in there as well.

There were six people up at the Heads' table. Granger, Zabini, and four other odd-looking people. Two seats were empty and he presumed they would be for Celine and himself. But they were on opposite ends of the table. 'Ah well...'

Pansy was calling him from the Slytherin table. He barely spared a look at her and proceeded to the front of the Great Hall.

Students filed out of the Great Hall that evening, stretching and looking forward to tomorrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George said their goodbyes to Celine and Hermione before leaving. Soon, only Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the Heads were left.

"As you all know," he began, eyes twinkling. "It is most unusual for Hogwarts to have more than two Head Persons. The Head dormitory has been changed to fit all eight students. Each will have a room of his or her own, and a staircase leading to them as well."

The Headmaster stood aside as McGonagall handed each student a roll of parchment and a pin.

"These are your duties as Heads. You will find your names on the pins, signifying your position," she said after handing the last pin to Hermione. "If you will follow me, I shall show you to your dormitories."

Celine and Hermione bade Dumbledore goodnight and followed McGonagall.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl, Hermione," Celine whispered to the wavy-haired brunette beside her. Hermione had gone from untamable bushy-haired know-it-all to grow into a lovely, intelligent young lady.

"Thanks Celine. Congratulations to you too," Hermione whispered back, giggling a little as they came to a stop in front of a painting of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Celine had seen the actual fountain before, having passed it on the way to Harry's trial before the entire Wizengamot for using the Patronus charm to save Dudley, himself, and her from the dementors that found their way to Little Whinging.

A/n: I'm going to make it so in this fic, Sirius never died or anything, because frankly I think I prefer him alive.

McGonagall turned to the Heads, clearing her throat. "These are your dormitories. The password is '_Exploding Snap_'."

The moment she said that, the portrait swung forward, admitting them inside. "Inside, inside, come along now," said McGonagall, ushering the students in.

"Now, these staircases here," she began, indicating the said stairs behind her, one on the right and the other on the left, "lead to your dormitories. Up the stairs to the right are the boys' dormitories. To the left are the girls' dormitories. I will notify you when the time comes to change the password. Your belongings are in your rooms, which may be protected by passwords if you please. Make yourselves at home, and goodnight."

Almost immediately after the portrait hole swung closed after McGonagall, Celine took this moment to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Wow..." Hermione said, seating herself in one of the most comfortable couches she had ever felt. Celine, too, was at a loss for words. The common room was simple, but beautiful. Silver, gold, and deep blue draperies hung from the ceiling, each embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. The fireplace was a deep brick red to match the carpeting. There were shelves upon shelves of books to read and two small but elegant coffee tables were placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by three couches, two facing each other, one of the two in which Hermione and Celine were seated.

The four students from Silvermoon were sitting across from Hermione and Celine. Draco and Blaise Zabini were seated on a third couch, facing the fireplace. Celine let out a giggle. She liked the way the light of the flames played across everyone's faces.

"So, I guess we should all introduce ourselves before turning in. It would be much better if we knew something about the other person, you know, get to know each other since we're working together," Celine said. "I'm Celine Potter."

There was a short ten seconds of silence before someone else spoke. She felt a blush creep to her face as all eyes were on her.

"The name's Jesse Hart," said one of the Silvermoon students. He was the one with the midnight blue hair. And he had a very subtle accent, one which Celine couldn't put her finger on.

"Pierce Thorn," said the girl sitting next to him. She rested her head on Jesse's shoulder. No accent. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaise Zabini quirk an eyebrow.

"Mihaele Cross," said the other girl, the one with the sunrise red hair. She spoke with no trace of an accent either and was smirking at Pierce.

"Eli Moon-Val," said the last of the four on the couch. He placed an arm around Mihaele's shoulders and she gave him a look that could kill.

Hermione was next to speak. "I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." There was something in her voice that sounded like muffled amusement.

Blaise Zabini introduced himself as well. But he didn't stay long. He bade goodnight and left up the stairs to his room. Malfoy was the last one to state his name. Celine saw Hermione shooting daggers at him.

Not long after Blaise left, Jesse, Pierce, Mihaele, Eli, and Hermione decided they should get some sleep. Hermione hugged Celine and turned only to find Jesse and Pierce snogging. Mihaele finally decided to push Hermione up the stairs, deliberately ramming into Pierce on the way. Eli was laughing at Jesse and they talked all the way up to their own rooms.

Celine turned to face the only other person who didn't retreat to their room. She smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back.

Malfoy stood up from his couch and made his way to sit beside Celine. Once again, their eyes locked on to each other and a deep blush crept up to Celine's face. Had he really meant what he said out on the lake?

As if reading her mind, Draco pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Celine. And I do mean what I say." he said, kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered, brushing her lips lightly against his. Geting up, she bade him goodight. But before she could turn around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into his lap.

"...Don't think you can get away just yet..." he breathed into her ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her back to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the intoxicating scent of roses and lavender.

"...But I'm really sleepy..." Celine half whined. She was slowly drifting off on Draco's lap. "...Nighty night..."

Draco caught Celine as she leaned forward. He laughed softly at her sleeping form. Perhaps another time he could ravish her. Being his enemy's sister didn't stop him from falling in love with her. Literally falling for her.

He sighed and lifted her off the couch. He vaguely wondered whether the staircase going up to the girls' dormitory would fold and make a slide if he tried to reach the top.

Surprisingly, it didn't. Draco wandered into Celine's room, carrying the said person in. Her room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. What caught his eye was that small parts of her room were decorated in silver and green--Slytherin colors. He wondered about that too as he laid her down on her bed.

She seemed reluctant to let him go, Draco noted, dimly registering himself unable to stand up straight. He sighed and pried himself from her hold, missing the warmth she gave him as she finally let go.

"...Don't go yet..." she mumbled in her sleep as he turned to leave. He returned to her side immediately, kissing her forehead softly once again and brushing a stray hair from her face. He caught sight of a small silver locket that glinted on her dresser. He remembered it being the one he had sent her for her birthday this year, along with a matching ring, the latter serving as the key to open the lock. He strode over to her dresser and opened it, re-reading to himself the engravement as he passed his fingers over the letters:

_Dear Celine,_

_Happy 16th birthday._

_My love for you is still true,_

_and forever will be._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Adjacent the writing was a small picture of the two of them that was taken during their first year. He smiled as he remembered the past years, most especially a Hogsmeade trip they had had during their fourth year. She had snuck off from her friends to meet him by a small lake near the outskirts of Hogsmeade; he had to escape from Pansy Parkinson. They spent that whole day together, going to various shops in disguise so as not to be recognized by fellow housemates.

Flashback

Draco stared peacefully across the small lake. The snow fell slowly from the sky, adding to the already white surroundings. He let out a breath of deep relaxation. This place was an accidental discovery for him.

Celine came up behind Draco quietly. He was too busy off in his own little dreamworld to notice her and jumped when he felt warm, gloved hands cover his eyes. He smiled as he heard a familiar giggle from behind him followed by a whispered "Guess who?"

"Hello Celine," he said, placing his hands over her own and taking them off his eyes. He turned to smile at the owner of the hands as she sat beside him, her hands still in his.

"This place is beautiful..." she said in awe as she stared across the lake to the small forest on the other side. A unicorn and its foal could be seen peeling the bark off the nearest tree.

"Shall we, then?" Draco said, smiling as he helped Celine up. They had agreed to meet here so that they could disguise themselves as other students to go shopping around together. Celine nodded, smiling back at him. Pointing their wands at their faces, they both said: '_Dissavero!_'

Celine's semi-wavy black hair turned into a light, extremely wavy blond, and her eyes went from blue-green to light blue. Draco's platinum blonde hair darkened into a messy looking deep brown. His gray eyes turned into the most amazing pair of emerald green orbs, and his facial expression looked considerably lighter and older.

For a while they stood there, looking at each other. But that moment was broken when Celine suddenly turned around and started laughing. Draco blinked and then laughed along with her as they made their way back into the busy town of Hogsmeade.

End Flash

Draco smiled again and closed the locket, replacing it back on Celine's dresser. He placed the ring back beside it as well, and, after making sure Celine was tucked in and comfortable, he closed the door behind him.

But as Draco made his way down the corridor towards the stairs, he was unaware of a familiar pair of eyes watching him from a slightly opened door.

DarkfireTails: Yay! Finished with another chapter!

(Fred and George whistle in the background and Draco pulls a string, making balloons and confetti come down from the ceiling; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are spinning around)

Fred: Now we can get to starting with the other chappies. Isn't that great?

DT: Ooh...I forgot about that...but anyway, reviews are needed and welcomed of course. Until my next, I love you all!

(DarkfireTails walks off stage while "Memory" by Sugarcult plays in the background)


End file.
